TextBreak
by PoppyRocks101
Summary: this is a little thing i wanted to do and thought would be funny! its basically just about night world characters talking in chat room! i think its funny! sucky summary, i know. but please read and review! thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guyseez I just wanted to write this funny little thing for night world characters texting! I thought this would be cute to write sooo… hope you guys like it! I don't own anything and I got this Idea by reading some funny things about facebook and night world so I wanted to do this! Have fun!**

The cat=Rashel

The big Q=Quinn

The big Q: Hey pretty lady.

The Cat: shut up john.

The big Q: don't call me john, love.

The Cat: John.

The big Q: oh now it's on!

The Cat: fine! Meet me in the parking lot in five minutes and we'll settle this!

Ash: Yo Quinn! This is where you say: but I can't fight you, I love you too much. Ha-ha cuz we all know rashel will win!

The Cat: hey ash… *cough cough* idiot, *cough cough*

Mare-Lynn: hey Rashel! You're the idiot! No, jk love ya kitty! Ash! I thought we talked about giving all your relationship advice!

Morgy=awesome1213: ha-ha right on Ash! Rashel will kick his ass!

The big Q: ummm guys, I'm still here.

The Cat: hey guys! Want to go beat up John with me! (I love you Quinn.)

Ash: I'm in!

Mare-Lynn: did I SAY you were in?

Ash: no ma-am.

Mare-Lynn: love, when are you coming home?

Ash: soon mare. As soon as I finish my shift at the PANDA EXPRESS! But buy 2 orders for $100! God I hate working there!

Mare-Lynn: hurry love, I hope to see you soon.

_**Mare-Lynn logged off chat.**_

Morgy=awesome1213: whatever guys, im in!

Gillian=fishgirl14: its not nice to beat up Quinn, Rashel, get over yourself.

Ash: harsh! Sexy, Gillian!

Gillian=fishgirl14: if you like your face the way it is, you wouldn't mess with me today.

Ash: then why are you on chat where everyone can mess with you as long as they want?

_**Gillian=fishgirl14 logged off chat.**_

_**The Cat logged off chat, (to go confront Quinn and Gillian.)**_

The big Q: UH OH!

Ash: if I were you I would take my advice.

The big Q: whatever.

_**The big Q has logged off chat. (I'm really freaking scared!)**_

(Thierry)LORDY of night World: losers, I'm going back to Face book.

Hanna snow223: hey love?

Ash: yes, hottie?

LORDY of night World: you have 3 seconds to either move to china, say you're sorry, or we can take this outside.

Hanna snow223: I was talking to Thierry, OBIOUSELY! And Ash think like, fast!

Ash: god, why cant you guys take a joke?

Morgy=awesome1213: because your jokes are stupid and don't make any sense?

Ash: watch it.

MisteryGirl/JEZ: give him a break morgy. Love you!

Ash: sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry I love Mare I couldn't care less about Hanna! Sorry sorry! Ahhhhhhhhh!

_**Everyone leaves chat room**_

**What happens after chat room talk:**

**Gillian, goes home and cries into David's shoulder, and he has to explain to her multiple times how amazing and beautiful she is.**

**Rashel and Quinn make out all night.**

**Ash and Mary-Lynette, do it all night.**

**Morgead and Jez, kiss a little bit then have a talk all night about who knows what.**

**Thierry and Hannah just go to bed in their royal beds.**

**And the next day they have another chat room talk! **

**YAY.**

**Hey this is a one shot so don't say update soon, just plz write like if its good or bad.**

**And REVIEWS MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY SO PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's another chapter of textbreak! Have fun! Really sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I am now so read and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE… REVIEW! Enjoy! Super short, but who cares right?

The big Q: hey babe.

The cat: hello love.

The big Q: r u in class now?

The cat: yeah….

The big Q: can you ditch?

The cat: ha-ha no love. Trust me I'd love to, but I have a huge test on what were studying now for tomorrow.

The big Q: hmmm. That sucks. I was going to take you to Pet Life.

The cat: OMG! The ONLY pet store in the entire country that has half vampire animals!

The big Q: yea that's the one babe. Sorry you can't come. I guess you'll miss out on the fun.

The cat: what? What do you mean! You're going to go with someone else?

The big Q: um um uhhhh… I don't know…?

The cat: …

The big Q: fine if you couldn't come I thought I'd invite Timmy with me and we could bond a little bit. I thought it would be a nice little surprise. You know maybe talk about him giving you another chance?

The cat: o I'm sorry. Thank you for trying to look out for me. But I think I can deal with it myself love.

The big Q: he already said he could come and I know I'm doing the right thing for you. I love you Rashel and I know you miss him. You keep talking about when you and him were little.

The cat: thanks love. I guess you're right.

The big Q: Rashel, you know I would do anything to make you feel better. You are my life.

The cat: I feel the same way john! We will be together no matter what!

The big Q: well yes darling – of course. I thought we got that a while ago.

The cat: there's no ending for love!

The big Q: alright love, I will see you soon. Timmy is here now. Good luck studying for your test.

The cat: oh Quinn! Have fun with timmy, I love you.

_**Both the cat and the big Q have logged off chat. See you next time! **_


End file.
